Atrás da Porta
by Hitomi and Dark Lien
Summary: Uma song da Afrodite e Carlo...O começo de uma trilogia que pretendo lançar...


Atrás da Porta

**Quando olhaste bem nos olhos meus**

**E o teu olhar era de adeus**

**Juro que não acreditei, eu te estranhei**

**Me debrucei sobre teu corpo e duvidei**

**E me arrastei e te arranhei**

**Afrodite estava sentado no sofá esperando por "ele".**

**Afrodite – "Aquele canalha, bem no dia do nosso aniversário de 1 ano juntos, ele chega tarde!"**

**Ele ouviu sons de passos na escadaria da casa de peixes.**

**Afrodite – "Até que enfim!"**

**Afrodite se dirigiu para a sala e acendeu as luzes, a cena que viu a seguir não foi o que ele esperava, Carlo estava se agarrando com uma mulher.UMA MULHERZINHA QUALQUER!!!!!!**

**Carlo – Afrodite?**

**Carlo olhou para os belos olhos azul piscina se encherem de lágrimas, estava na hora de acabar com tudo, havia sido divertido estar com Di, mas Di era um homem e isso não estava certo.**

**Carlo – Querida, me dá licença, eu tenho que falar com o Afrodite..**

**Carlo puxou Afrodite para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.**

**Carlo – Afrodite, está tudo acabado.**

**Afrodite o olhou nos olhos, Carlo sabia de seus sentimentos e ainda fazia isso com ele.**

**Afrodite – Você...Não pode fazer isso comigo...**

**Carlo – E por que eu não posso?**

**Afrodite – Por que eu te amo Carlo, só por isso...**

**Quantas vezes ele não ouviu esta frase dos lábios de Afrodite?Quantas?Mas nunca com tanto sentimento...**

**Carlo – Me perdoe Afrodite, mas acabou.**

**Carlo se virou para sair e sentiu os braços de Afrodite enlaçarem seu pescoço.**

**Afrodite – Não faça isso comigo Carlo, eu te imploro...**

**Carlo se afastou de Afrodite e olhou para os olhos,um pouco vermelhos, do ex-amante,aquilo era de partir o coração de qualquer um.**

**E me agarrei nos teus cabelos**

**No teu peito, teu pijama**

**Nos teus pés ao pé da cama**

**Sem carinho, sem coberta**

**No tapete atrás da porta**

**No entanto havia se decidido e não voltaria atrás, foi até a porta, ignorando os apelos do outro, ignorando suas lágrimas e seus sofrimentos, e saiu indo em direção a porta de saída.**

**Afrodite ficou no chão, os cabelos azuis espalhados e molhados pelas lágrimas, os soluços eram quase mudos.Ele se encolheu enlaçando as pernas com os braços, sua vontade de viver sumira e talvez nunca voltasse.**

**Carlo era a única pessoa que o completava, que o fazia verdadeiramente feliz e tudo isso foi destruído com apenas 4 palavras.**

**Seus pensamentos estavam somente no cavaleiro da casa de câncer, mesmo não sendo correspondido iria amar Carlo até o dia de sua morte.**

**O tempo passou e os cavaleiros acharam estranho que Afrodite não saia de casa, nem para cuidar de suas preciosas rosas e resolveram que alguém iria visitá-lo.**

**O escolhido para isso foi Kamus, já que eram vizinhos a bastante tempo.**

**Quando Kamus encontrou Afrodite no estado em que estava ficou chocado, pois nunca imaginara o cavaleiro de Peixes sem cuidados.**

**Os cabelos estavam sem brilho, a maquiagem não marcava presença em seu belo rosto, as unhas quebradas e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.**

**Reclamei baixinho**

**Dei pra maldizer o nosso lar**

**Pra sujar teu nome, te humilhar**

**E me vingar a qualquer preço**

**Te adorando pelo avesso**

**Pra mostrar que ainda sou tua**

**Até provar que ainda sou tua**

**Então Shaka que era a voz da razão foi para a casa de peixes e fez o que ninguém teve coragem de fazer: Aconselhar Afrodite.**

**Ninguém sabe ao certo o que Shaka falou para Afrodite, mas seja o que for de certo.**

**O cavaleiro de peixes saiu de casa no dia seguinte com um belo sorriso, cabelos que faziam o sol perder o brilho, a maquiagem foi feita de uma tal maneira que ele pareceu mais belo do que antes.**

**Shaka foi aplaudido, afinal conseguira o impossível, fizera Afrodite sorrir de novo, mas Shaka somente disse que esses aplausos não eram merecidos pois ele não fez nada.**

**Obviamente todos acharam que Shaka estava sendo modesto e mal sabiam eles que Shaka realmente não fez nada**

Mascara da Morte não podia acreditar no que via, Afrodite praticamente saio com todos os homens não compromissados(E interessados) do santuário, era como se ele, Carlo, não significasse nada para Di, pois ele parecia estar mais feliz do que na época em que estavam juntos.

Afrodite – "Não irei deixar barato o que você fez comigo Carlo, você voltará para mim, implorando o meu amor novamente".

N/A: Essa saga de song eh minha homenagem á Pipe sensei!Hehehe...Jah que ela eh a "culpada" por me fazer adorar o casal Dido/Carlo e também pelo meu costume de chamar o Misty de Biba Tramontina, eu resolvi escrever algumas songs (na verdade 3) do casal mais complicado do santuário...Tah certo que eu naum sou uma boa escritora, mas...Fazer o que?Soh tenhu uma coisa a dizer, caso Pipe sensei tenha lido a song e eh: PIPE SENSEIIIIIII...EU SOU SUA FÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ...CONTINUA AS SUAS FICS LOGOOOOO...ELAS ESTÃO 100000000...(deixa eu parar se não vai gastar umas 10 pag...XP)

Beijuzzzz...E naum percam a próxima song, a naum ser que vc naum tenha gostado...XD


End file.
